Back in the Day
by AkasunaSora
Summary: The adventures of Matt and Mello from there beginning together at Wammy’s House up until the day they die. Mainly just funny little events as they grow up together eventually getting more serious, through the Kira case and in the Mafia ecttt....
1. The Chapter Before The First

**Back in the Day**

**MattXMello**

**By AkasunaSora**

Summary: The random, funny adventures of Matt and Mello from there beginning together at Wammy's House up until the day they die.

**Prologue:**** Matt Pov.**

BANG!! BANG, Bang, bang.

I felt every bullet go through my chest.

I staggered backwards.

The pain was slowly decreasing with every bullet they shot at me.

I knew I was going to die here.

I fell backwards against my beat up, red car using my dying breath to take in one final drag of my cigarette.

I didn't really care; my life had been pretty meaningless as it was

…

Well except for one thing, my best and only friend Mello.

I almost smiled.

I'm sorry I messed up another one of your hair brained schemes with my carelessness, I'm sorry I didn't get to spend more time with you.

I laughed on the inside as I remembered all the good times we had at that hell hole Wammy's.

I only realize it now but you where the only thing that made living there bearable, you put up with me even when I almost burned our dorm room down and took the blame for me all those times.

I really regret not saying thanks again for all of that.

This time I managed to smile, making my cigarette fall out of my mouth as I remembered the good old days before my orange tinged world fell into darkness.

**Authors Notes: well that was just a little prologue. Hope you guys enjoyed it, next chapters will be longer as we go through all the adventures they had up until their deaths. Don't worry it's not a sad FanFiction although there may be like one or two more serious chapters. Hopefully I will get the first chapter up soon although I do have another fanfiction still in progress that I will be working on more often (maybe) so we shall see. Holidays are coming up in 7 days time so that's wen I'm estimating to get another chapter upp. Well Cyaa then**

**ILY! From AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxox **

**Pleez review and tell me what u think (it may make me write faster) :P**


	2. First Meeting

**Author's Notes: I didn't think I would get such a good response from just my prologue :P. Thanks to Nov, Eliza and **-**xXxPartnerInCrimexXx- ****who reviewed and Rose-DaughterofHaedes and ****-xXxPartnerInCrimexXx- **** for adding it to their faves. FINALLY I lastly wanna thank My Cheeze 4 alerting ILY u all thanks you guys I really mean it :P. Well onwards with the chapter :D**

**2001**

**March**

**Mello Pov. **

"You will never take me alive Roger NEVER!" I yelled out behind me had I bolted around the left side of Wammy's orphanage.

The Warm spring air rushed against my face as I dove down into the 'forbidden' garden, Roger's sanctuary. He wouldn't suspect that I would hide in here. Everyone knew how pissed off Roger got when people jumped into his flowers, it would be the last place he would check for me, someone who was already in deep shit. I pressed myself up against the brick wall, covered by a leafy screen of foliage as I heard footsteps coming towards the bushed.

Crap! No way he had found me already, it was impossible.

The leaves rustled and a flash of red appeared in front of me. It was a boy, a boy I hadn't seen before, someone who obviously didn't expect me because as soon as he looked up at me quickly, his eyes hidden behind orange goggles widened, his mouth opening to let out a yell of surprise.

Luckily for me I got my fingers around his mouth before he could give my cover away.

"Shut up!" I hissed angrily, "I'm hiding from Roger."

I looked the strange boy up and down. He looked about my age with reddy brown hair and pair of orange goggles over his eyes that where slightly too big. He wore a red and black striped t shirt and blue denim shorts. He was a walking fashion statement *cough, cough*

"In Here?" He whispered in an annoyed tone, pulling away from my hand.

"No, on the space station on Mars" I whispered back angrily "where the hell do you think you idiot"

I didn't even know this boy, it didn't matter, I treated everyone the same, whether it was this random orphan that I had never seen in my life or my arch enemy Near…okay maybe I treated Near a little differently but yea.

"Sorry" the boy mumbled "you just shocked me" he said giving up already.

"Whatever" I mumbled quietly in a less harsh tone.

Suddenly we heard more footsteps, slower and heavier than the ones before. Walk slowly passed the garden, pausing for a moment to look at the flowers.

I held my breath and looked at the random next to me. He looked nervous; I could almost hear his heart beating, I could almost see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"_Calm down"_ I mouthed and he nodded slowly.

"Goodness Mello, why must you always be such a pain" Roger muttered to himself (this made me happy) before the heavy footsteps started up again, slowly getting softer as they travelled to the right.

The boy next to me let out a breath of relief and turned towards me smiling, showing his teeth, train tracked with black and red braces to match his shirt. "That was close" he whispered a little louder than before.

"Yea I guess" I replied "What are you doing in here anyway?" I asked raising my blonde eyebrows.

"I dropped my DS out the window" he said pointing to the blind-style windows just above the garden "you haven't seen it have you?" he asked hopefully.

I looked around to spot a thin, navy blue rectangle lying underneath my leg. I picked it up and handed it back to the boy whose name I still hadn't learned.

"Thanks" he said taking it off me inspecting it for damage then checking if his game card was still in the back. After a few minutes he smiled to himself and shoved it back into his front pocket.

After this I stood up looking down on the boy who now looked tiny "well I had better get going" I said looking away from him to look up into the scowling face of Roger.

_What! When the hell did he get there?! _I thought to myself as laughed and scratched the back of my head "Hey Roger" I said between my fake laugh.

He let out a grunt of annoyance and grabbed me by the neck of my thin sweater and dragged me away.

"HEY!! LET ME GO!! YOU BASTARD!!! LET ME GO!!!!!!" I yelled kicking and struggling to break free of his tight grip on my shirt "JERK!! LETT ME GO!" I tried one last time and he pulled me into the side door of Wammy's.

**Authors Notes: Sorry it took this long to get out a new chapter. School just finished and I had to go away for Easter with my family. The next chapter is already halfway done and wil be coming out as soon as I get a response from this one. Pleezzeee Review it will give me more motivation..**

**Cya next chapter!**

**From AkasunaSora xoxoxoxoxoxo**


	3. Room Enemy

The sun set at around 6 o'clock today as I yanked my tattered black suitcase up the fourth flight of stairs. Why did the room Roger was forcing me to moving into have to be on the top fricken floor…maybe this was extra punishment for jumping into his garden.

I yanked the suitcase up the final step and set it down for a rest. I really hated Near…actually I really hated Rayusuke (second to Near), the jerk that was making me move dorm rooms. Rayusuke was the new kid at Wammy's who came a few days ago; he was some weird pasty bucktoothed freak with extreme dust allergies. Apparently he needed a practically empty room in order to breathe and his old room didn't quite make the cut.

Now, thanks to Near who decided to piss me off last night till the point where I just _had _to punch him in the face, I was being forced to move out of my room and in with his old roommate while he got my bed.

I hissed again, It wasn't like I liked rooming with Near I just didn't like moving and besides now I couldn't see how much Near studied so that I could try and beat him.

But that wasn't the worst thing; I was now forced to room with Matt. Matt was coming third on the rankings to succeed L, only one step behind me. I let out an angry grunt, I tell you this if he got any closer to overtaking me I would just have to break his face. I hadn't even met him before.

While I continued my angry rant in my head I realized that I had arrived at the room I was getting transferred to. I gripped the cold handle of the door and shoved my bronze key into the lock. I jiggled it around in the keyhole until the brown door swung open.

I froze as I looked around the room. This dorm was pretty much the same as my old dorm down stairs. A small couch in the middle of the room and a TV, the far back wall had a sink and a small fridge with one door on the left that was covered in Zelda, Super Mario, Spyro and Final Fantasy posters.

The floor was a sea of wires, DVD's, game cases, CD's, game chips and game consoles spread everywhere. Finally the TV glowed with a colourful Super Mario video game and someone sat to the small couch furiously clicking away at the buttons. This was Matt?

He turned around and a pair of familiar eyes hidden behind bulky goggles looked back at me shocked. The person I had met in the garden was Matt? That idiot was coming 3rd?

**Authors Notes: Well there is the second chapter O.O Im sooooooooo soory it took so long but I was working on my Naruto Fic well heres the chapter Cyys next timmme! **


End file.
